


Tell Me a Story

by thawrecka



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-01-01
Updated: 2002-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-20 04:32:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/581335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thawrecka/pseuds/thawrecka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy loved to hear fairy tales.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me a Story

When she was young, Buffy had loved to hear fairy stories. Every night at bedtime, as Joyce tucked her in to bed, Buffy would ask for a tale. She would drift into sleep chased by fire-breathing dragons, beautiful princesses and valiant knights.

"Tell me a story, mommy," she pleaded, her blonde hair shining in the lamp light.

Joyce would smile and sit on the side of the bed, smoothing the covers over her young daughter.

"Which one would you like to hear tonight?" came Joyce's soothing voice.

"Beauty and the Beast," might come to call. Or "Sleeping Beauty," or "Snow White."

Joyce would cheerfully acquiesce her, soft words lulling her to sleep.

Now she is older and Buffy takes no joy in fairy stories. She doesn't feel like a little princess. She knows, now, the truth behind the stories.

She knows that the monsters under the bed are less scary than the monsters in her bed. And that, maybe, sleeping beauty would have liked to stay asleep.

Her mother no longer has breath to speak the stories. And Buffy no longer has the heart to listen.


End file.
